Changes
by Lian4
Summary: The lives of the Cullens have been quiet. Too quiet. Until a stranger enters their family and everything Changes.
1. Chapter 1

Esme stood beside the glass windows staring at the fire that lit up the sky painting it in rich reds, oranges, and purples. It was like she was seeing the sunrise for the first time. The earth smelled wet and sweet as the breeze caressed her face like a lover's kiss. Everything was right, calm, peaceful. She never wanted this moment to end, to be here forever would be bliss. But the sun had other ideas as it rose higher in the sky. She turned away. She hadn't noticed Carlisle on the settee.

"What is it love?" He asked coming to her side.

"Everything is fine." She said playing with his collar. "Perfect…too perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have the gifts Edward or Alice have. I feel like this is the calm before the storm."

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together" Carlisle promised pulling her into his arms, her head on where his still heart remained. His arms gentle around her.

He'd long abandoned using his Herculean strength unless it was truly needed. It was what Esme loved very much about him, the perfect gentleness. Now that Edward had Bella she'd hoped that he would adopt the same mannerisms that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had not.

They stood there a long time until Carlisle could feel the tension in his beloved's body melt away. Trying to give her as much reassurance as he could.

"I love you" He whispered.

"And I you"

Carlisle's phone rang……..


	2. Chapter 2

San Francisco – Angel Island 2 days later

Carlisle walked up the long driveway towards the Luna Foundation's main residence. He stopped short when he saw a completely different structure than he remembered. It was much smaller and less grand than the one that he was in many years ago.

"Carl!" Nick yelled coming out from the garden. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt and smelled of sweat. Carlisle could smell the beautiful scent of his blood running beneath his skin.

"Nick, how are you?" He asked offering his hand.

"Not too bad, you?"

"Happy, I'm a grandfather."

"I thought that those of the blood drinking nature couldn't have children."

"I didn't know either. My son Edward married a local girl Bella, a human. She conceived his child on her wedding night."

"How's that working."

"He had to turn her. Birthing Renesme was fatal; it was the only thing he could do."

"And the baby?"

"She's wonderful, beautiful in fact. Half vampire children mature very quickly. She's such a wonder, unique. We all adore her."

"Bet she knows that."

"Yes she does." Carlisle conceded with a smile. Renesme was indeed spoiled.

"Carlisle!" Alex called from the steps. Coming down to meet them.

"My dear Alex, it is so good to see you." Carlisle said kissing her hand.

"He's a grandfather." Nick added.

"Really." Alex said.

"It's a long story." Carlisle said dodging the question. "Nick you said it was urgent that I come to Angel Island. What's happening?"

"Come inside and we'll talk." Alex offered.

"Thank you."

They went inside Carlisle noticed that none of the furnishings were the same. Nick noticed the expression on Carlisle's face as they entered the library.

"Long story." Nick offered.

"Where's Derek, I thought he would be here?" Carlisle asked.

Nick and Alex looked at one another.

"I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"No Carlisle, not at all. It's just that Dr. Rayne is gone." Alex said.

"I'm so sorry."

"He died protecting us it was a noble death." Alex said quietly.

"Ahh I see and the house." Carlisle said

"Blew up." Nick said sitting on one of the low stools in the room.

Carlisle positioned himself on the piano bench and Alex sat on a small Victorian loveseat.

"The reason why we brought you here was that we hoped you could help us with something." Nick began.

"Anything at all you have to do is ask."

"Derek's adopted daughter is here" Alex said leaning back a little bit.

"Anna, how is she?"

"She's sick." Nick stated flatly.

"I am a physician but why didn't you just take her to the hospital?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not that kind of sick. She came here for Derek's memorial and when I went up to get her I found her unconscious on the floor." Nick began

"Rachel has run all of the normal tests that the hospital would have run but there's nothing physically wrong with her." Alex explained.

A sharp gasp drew their attention. Kat stood in the doorway her eyes wide staring at Carlisle.

"Katherine Corrigan, this is the friend we were telling you about his name is Carlisle." Alex said walking over and putting her hands on Kat's shoulders.

Katherine walked up to him gingerly; Carlisle realized a ray of sun was shining off of his face. He turned away quickly trying to hide the crystalline effect of the light.

"You're a vampire?" Katherine asked.

"Kat" Nick shot out warningly.

"It's all right." Carlisle said putting his hand up. "Yes Katherine, I am a vampire but I only drink the blood of animals."

"Animals?"

"Yes like Lions, and bears."

Kat's eyes grew very large. "Really."

"Yes" Carlisle said smiling at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"He's here to see if he can help Anna." Alex explained.

"Does he know about her?" Kat asked.

"What should I know Katherine?" Carlisle asked.

"Just call me Kat, everyone else does." She said smiling at him. "Anna has the sight just like Alex and I."

"Really, tell me more."

"When we were growing up here at the house, Anna was kind of an anomaly." Nick said crossing his foot over his knee. "She has a few gifts that her parents didn't exactly expect to see in their child."

"What kind of gifts?"

"She's an empath to begin with and top that off with reading thoughts, telekinesis, psycho kinesis, clairvoyance and ESP and that was just when she was fifteen." Nick explained.

Carlisle breathed out of habit taken aback by what nick was explaining.

"Yeah it was a lot for me to take in when Nick explained it to me." Alex said sympathetically.

"How does she do with her gifts?"

"Remarkably well, until a few days ago we're not sure what happened." Alex said.

"I can't even hear her." Kat offered.

"Can I examine her?"

"Yes she's upstairs. I'll take you to her. Nick could you help Kat with her homework? Rachel will be here in a few hours to pick her up."

"Sure," Nick said smiling at Kat. "Come on kiddo."

"Um, Nick Sister Angeline said that you shouldn't help me with my social studies anymore."

"Why?"

"Because she didn't like that you said the president was a pompous windbag."

Alex smiled at Nick.

"Well I'll try to be more open minded this time." Nick said ruffling Kat's hair.

Carlisle smiled to himself as Alex led the way up the stairs.

"The house is much more modest than I remember."

"The London house thought that Derek was showing off with the size of the building. They want it to be more office like." Alex explained.

"You don't like it,"

"No, I would have liked to reproduce the house that stood here before. But in some ways I wouldn't, too many memories."

"You miss him."

"Very much."

"How did it happen?"

"Derek sacrificed himself; his father's spirit was trying to open a gateway to Hell. Derek tried to defeat him with the Cross of Golgotha, he said he was coming out and a few minutes later the house exploded."

"A great loss indeed." Carlisle agreed.

"What we didn't know is that he knew all along that he was going to die. He gave Nick his Precept's ring. We found his will underneath the Griffin in the garden. He had taken care of everyone including Kat and Phillip."

"And Anna."

"Yes, he gave guardianship to Nick."

"They're close?"

"Yes, he loves her like his sister."

"What happened to her parents?"

"They were killed in Mexico on an expedition for the Legacy. The file is sealed, and when the house blew up."

"It was destroyed. So you will never know what happened."

"Maybe it's better that way."

"Maybe." Carlisle agreed.

"In here," Alex said opening the door.

The silent whirr of machinery and constant beeping of monitors were the only sound in the room. A young girl with short brown hair lay on the bed. If the monitors and IV were not there you would have thought she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later Carlisle descended the stairs to the main hall. Nick heard his light footsteps and was waiting for him.

"How is she?"

Carlisle sighed. "I wish I knew."

Nick looked crestfallen.

"I want you to see something." Carlisle added.

Nick nodded and they returned to Anna's room. Carefully Carlisle rolled her over onto her side and lifted the back of her shirt ever so slightly.

"Did you notice this?" He said indicating a rather large black and blue mark along her waistline near her spine.

"Rachel thought she might have hit something on the way down."

"That's what it looks like." Carlisle agreed. "But look closer."

Nick knelt down a bit and finally saw what Carlisle was talking about. Right on top of the bone that protruded out from the skin there was a track mark where a needle had been inserted into her skin.

"An injection mark?"

"I wanted to see if you knew about it or if it was something you had done. Obviously it is not. I'd like to do some more blood tests to see if we can pinpoint exactly what was injected."

"Sure, anything at all. I'll have Alex get the kit."

"Thank you."

Nick left and Carlisle went back to his patient easing her down onto her back again. His phone rang.

"Edward it is so nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" He began with a smile on his face.

"I see. Alice contacted you." He replied. "I see, Yes, I understand. I will do what I can."

He heard Alex enter the room.

"Yes, yes, thank you Edward. Give my love to Bella and Renesme. Yes, I will see you soon. Thank you."

"That sounded intense, is everything all right?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm afraid it is not. That was my son Edward. My daughter Alice has; similar gifts." Carlisle explained. "Alice saw the Volturi; they are coming for Anna. This was their work."

"Volturi, who are they?" Nick said coming into the room.

"The Volturi are a very powerful vampire coven from Italy. They regard the arts and sciences highly, but human life is not as important to them. Their leader Aro is very interested in Anna's gifts so much so that he sent one of his henchmen to poison Anna."

"She's been poisoned?" Nick said angrily. "How did they get in here? I thought you had to be invited."

"No, that is a myth as are many things about vampires you may believe; crosses, holy water, garlic. All untrue. The only thing that can kill a vampire is dismemberment and burning which the Volturi carry out as they are the guardians of our laws."

"You have laws." Alex questioned.

"Yes only a few some are more important than others and Aro is the one who is entrusted as judge and jury of our kind."

"So why is Anna in danger?" Alex asked.

"She is slowly dying. Aro wants to come here and turn her. He believes that her gifts would be beneficial to him. But, he doesn't know that I am here as well or that we have been warned of his interest. He intends on coming here masquerading as a doctor and a friend of Dr. Rayne's and will offer his services to you to save Anna's life."

"How do you know all this?" Alex asked amazed.

"My daughter Alice has seen it. She and my wife are setting up a room in my home in Forks so that I can take care of Anna and protect her."

"What about the poison." Nick asked.

"It is slow acting, very slow. If I am given enough time and with the help of my son I believe we can find an antidote. The most important thing right now is her safety. Do I have your permission?"

"Yeah, but I warn you if you harm her in any way. Friend of Derek's or not I will find you and kill you." Nick said menacingly.

"I understand and would expect nothing less." Carlisle agreed. "But if we cannot cure her, the choice will be hers."


	4. Chapter 4

That night Forks, Oregon

Carlisle brought Anna to Forks by helicopter. The sound reminded him of the wars, all of the wars he had been in and all the senseless death that came with them. The death he fought every hour and every minute. Just like the death he was fighting here, harder than ever this time. Most doctors would tire when fighting against such a formidable foe, but most doctors didn't have the supernatural ability to fight harder than the rest, more knowledge than the rest. Maybe that was always his gift to heal rather than to hurt, to cure rather than destroy.

"Beloved" the sweet sound of Esme's voice filled his ears.

He turned and looked upon her beautiful face. She was dressed in a pretty blue blouse with white pants. They were a bit disheveled from sitting on the sofa. When he had left her for his books she had been thumbing through the newspaper. It amused him because she never truly read it but insisted on at least thumbing through it each evening when the "children" were alone in their rooms or hunting. He kissed her hands.

"Sweet Carlisle, "She said gently touching his face. "My gentle doctor"

"I love you." He whispered.

"You haven't hunted since you returned."

"I know,I must soon." He agreed.

"Leave your books for a moment, think of yourself for a moment."

"I can't, Anna doesn't have that long."

"Do you know what the poison is?"

"No. Edward tried to read her mind but she is buried so far deep beneath the pain he can't."

"Did you find anything at all in your books?"

"No, there is nothing like it described in any of them." Carlisle saw the sparkle as the light of his office lamp glinted off her face. "Always the source of my inspiration, please go get Edward I need to examine her again."

A few minutes later Edward met Carlisle in Anna's room.

"Esme said you needed me."

"Yes, please bring the lamp over here. I need to look at her wound again."

Edward brought the lamp so Carlisle could see clearly. It was slight but it was there. He touched the skin around where the needle mark was and felt a small lump. Then he touched the skin farther away. Anna shuddered. He touched the skin near the lump it was harder than the rest. Deftly he moved his fingers outward from the injection site. The skin was hard for about 4 inches around the area.

"Edward, go to my office and bring me a surgical kit."

Edward nodded and was back in 10 minutes with the kit. Carlisle took the scalpel and cut a C around where the lump was. A small and shiny capsule was staring back at him. The tissue around it was sparkling. He removed both halves of the capsule.

"Vampire venom." He breathed recognizing the sickly sweet smell.

Edward gasped sharply. "Are you sure."

"Yes. I need to test the capsule for it to be one hundred percent, but I know the smell, I'd know it from fifteen miles away."

"I'll tell Esme." Edward offered.

Carlisle nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Esme met Carlisle outside of his office.

"Is it true."

"It's vampire venom." He sighed. "She's going to change, it's already started there's no way to stop it."

"What about what Edward did with Bella?" she asked putting a hand on his cheek.

He raised his hand to hers and looked into her beautiful amber eyes and shook his head. "The venom is far too advanced for that. Bella was exposed just for minutes. It has been days since she was exposed."

"Why would her transformation not be complete by now?"

"My guess is that the Volturi didn't want it to be complete, not until Aro came through with his plan to visit her and turn her himself."

"You need to tell Nick."

"I know." He said looking up at her his eyes tortured. "I don't know what to say."

"Come and hunt with me, your head will be clearer then." Esme said reaching out her hand.

His thirst took over, he would put this off for the moment but Nick would know by morning.

Anna's room….

Slowly Renesme slipped into Anna's room. She'd been watching as her father and grandfather left the room. Renesme knew her family was upset, what she didn't know was why. Her mother and father were speaking quietly and quickly in their room. She was still unable to read their thoughts she was still too young, but she knew that the turmoil surrounded the stranger her grandfather had brought from San Francisco. She took a couple of steps toward the bed where the girl with the pretty brown hair lay.

"Hello, my name is Renesme." She said.

She felt strange for a moment, then placed her hand on Anna's face.

"I see," She said quietly. "I see it all, I promise we'll help you."

"What are you doing in here." A deeper voice growled.

"Uncle Jasper, I'm sorry I had to know." She said her face betraying her fright.

He knelt down beside her.

"Know what?"

"I had to know why everyone was so upset, and now I do."

"What do you mean?"

"Aro did it."

"How do you know that."

"Anna showed me pictures, Aro was in them."

"Come with me." He said grabbing her hand a little too roughly.

Renesme let out a small squeal. Jasper stopped quickly.

"I'm sorry Nessie, we need to see your grandfather right away." He said his eyes softening.

"He's hunting with grandma."

Jasper nodded.

"Then let's find your mother and father. They'll know what to do."


	6. Chapter 6

"How did she tell you?" Bella asked as she gently brushed Renesme's hair in their cottage later that night.

Edward sat on the floor staring into the fire holding his daughter's little hand.

"I could hear her talking in my head. She was so lost, so sad and afraid. Nobody could hear her Momma, but I could and she wasn't so afraid when she talked to me. I could hear her and be her friend."

"Yes you could my beautiful girl." Edward agreed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Renesme asked staring up at her mother with wide eyes.

"No sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that." Bella said quickly taking her other hand. "What you did was a good thing."

"Then why is everyone so upset." Renesme demanded.

"Anna is our friend." Edward explained. "She was hurt deliberately and it is causing her great pain."

"Aro hurt her" Renesme said shaking her head sadly. "I thought he was good, but he's not."

Renesme choked back a sob and continued. "He was smiling when he hurt her."

"What did he do?" Edward asked wiping away a tear that slipped down Renesme's cheek.

"He stabbed her with a silver knife."

"Where?" Edward asked taking both of her hands and looking her straight in the eyes, a sudden urgency in his voice.

"Here" She said touching the lowest part of her back.

"And here." She said touching her neck.

"There's another capsule." Edward murmured.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"I need to go up to the house." He said quickly getting to his feet and kissing Renesme on the head.

"You did nothing wrong." He reminded her. "Sweet dreams my angel."

"I'll be back soon." Edward said kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Don't wait up." He added with a smile trying to break the tension.

"Do you want us to go with you?"

"No, Renesme needs her sleep." Edward said. "Leave your phone on, I may need you."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, both of you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward." Carlisle said when he entered his office. "I thought you'd gone back to the cottage."

"We did, but there is a new discovery I thought you should know about right away."

"What is it?"

"There's another venom capsule."

"What do you mean?"

"Renesme said that Anna 'told' her that Aro stabbed her twice."

"Where?"

"She showed us the place where the first capsule was inserted and then the other place on her neck."

Carlisle got up "Thank you son."

Edward nodded.

"Go back to them. We'll call you if we need you."

Edward was quiet for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Rosalie and Emmet are back with Nick and his friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick sat beside Anna staring at her wan face. She looked ethereal; like there was a glow about her. Carlisle had shown him where the two venom capsules had been placed in her body and then the capsules. Nick trusted his words; but his heart was telling him differently.

"She'll still be the same person. It will take some time for her to regain her senses. There's a fever that sets in after the change. A bloodlust. It passes over time. She'll need to stay with those that can control her."

"Meaning you." Nick said acidly.

"Yes, if she chooses. She is welcome here."

"Get out." Nick ordered.

"Nick." Carlisle began to say.

"You heard me."

Edward stepped toward Nick not knowing what his actions would be. Carlisle held up his hand.

"We'll be in the hall if you need us." He offered.


	9. Chapter 9

"And you live off of animal blood." Alex asked in amazement.

"Yes" Esme answered. "It is not a bad existence if it is all you know. There are those of us who voluntarily choose this life. We are outsiders, but it is a choice of morals. We think the destruction of human life is wrong."

"That is a wonderful way of thinking. I have to admit I am surprised by all this. My only experience with vampires is the dark underworld. Not your world where you mix with everyone else and live just like everyone else. Your family is very diverse but they all love and respect you like a mother and a father."

"Yes." Esme agreed. "They are all my children including Bella; Edward's wife. She is our newest member. Her daughter Renesme brings us so much joy."

"Renesme is a vampire human hybrid. I didn't know there could be such a thing."

"We didn't either, until she was born. She's very special."

"How old is she?"

"Only one year old."

"What?"

"Vampire children age and mature in a different way than human children. By the time she is four years old she will be fully grown and have matured to adulthood."

"How long will she live?"

"There is only one other hybrid in the world and he is only in his twenties. We don't know how long she'll live. She may be immortal, but on the other hand she may not be. We do know that she does not carry the venom that her father does."

"Venom?"

"It is what causes the change from human to vampire. If a human is bitten and has a heartbeat the venom causes the change to happen and a new vampire is born."

"What if the human dies?"

"Then there is only death." Edward said walking up to them followed by a very distraught Carlisle.

"How is Nick?"

"He's angry, but I can understand his anger."

"He will accept it with time." Esme offered.

"I don't know. Nick is a hard man with a soft heart."

"What you need to understand about Nick is that he is very protective of his family. He needs to for lack of a better word always be in control of what happens to them. He's lost a lot in his life; his mother, father and brother all to the dark forces. He protects people from the dark forces every day and this goes against everything he believes in."

"We are a dark force, I understand. The damned walking the earth." Carlisle said. "Yet we are friends of the Legacy and fight for the good of mankind."

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"And now his sister is going to join us and he feels betrayed by us." Esme offered.

Nick burst into the hallway.

"Fix it." He growled.

"There's nothing I can do." Carlisle said. "It's far too advanced."

"You can reverse this. You've done it before." Nick said taking a step towards Carlisle.

Edward moved between them. "He told you there is nothing that we can do. With Bella it was different. The change had only just begun."

The sound of the loud alarms on the monitors broke through the silence. Carlisle looked at Edward and they rushed into Anna's room.

"Her heart is failing." Carlisle said starting CPR.

"Get the bag from under the cart and put the mask over her face. Count to ten and squeeze it at eleven."

Edward nodded.

"What's happening is she changing?" Alex asked her voice filled with worry.

"She's dying." Carlisle said. "If she dies before the change is complete then she will die."

Nick's hands balled into fists.

"We need to finish this, now." Edward breathed.

"Nick." Carlisle asked.

They all looked at him. They could clearly see his anger. His body trembled and the candle flames from the chandelier burned like the fury within him behind his eyes.

"Do it." He whispered and quickly walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Father, Teacher, Friend. That was what Carlisle was to was to Bella. He was there when Edward infuriated her with his constant badgering and protecting. Carlisle always listened to what was in her heart and mind with such interest and compassion. She could always tell him anything. She loved Charlie more than life itself but there were things that she couldn't tell him to protect him. Carlisle was different, he knew everything and then there was Esme. As much as Carlisle was a father to her Esme was a loving and gentle mother. She was the calm and stable rock of the Cullen family. She was wise and loving, compassionate and caring. The love of this family was like nothing that Bella had ever experienced before. Now, watching Anna go through the pain and changes she'd gone through tore at Bella's soul. She hoped that Anna could find the peace and home that she had found with the Cullens.

"She'll be all right." Edward said squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"It is just that this is all so familiar." Bella whispered.

"Oh Bella" Edward breathed pulling her close to him. I know the pain you must have gone through. I'm so sorry."

"I love you." She whispered.

He pulled her closer.

Esme watched through the glass as Nick as he paced the balcony angrily. They were all awaiting news on Anna's change. Bella and Edward were huddled on the couch. Carlisle was ministering to Anna and she felt like she was outside watching. This was the first time she had felt like she didn't belong.

The balcony

"I shouldn't have said yes." Nick seethed.

"She would have died." Alex offered coming behind him and putting her hands on his trembling shoulders.

He shook her off.

"This isn't right." He growled putting an emphasis on the word right.

Nick whirled around "I should have let her die. At least she wouldn't be a monster."

Esme turned away as Nick stomped off.

"Esme." Jasper said quietly appearing beside her. "I know this is not the right time for this, Anna's going to be a newborn. Shouldn't we prepare?"

Esme turned to look into his worried eyes. "Carlisle and Edward are at the ready. Emmett is outside at the window, just in case. We are ready."

Jasper looked at her with disbelief.

"It will be all right with my four strong men to protect her. She is safe and so is Forks." Esme said taking his hand gently. "I hope her transformation will be as easy as Bella's."

"Bella was special; we do not know this girl." Jasper said darkly.

"Her friends are gentle, so I believe that she has a gentle soul as well. We should be well protected."

"Nick doesn't seem gentle."

"He's angry. Look inside the man, just as Alice saw inside your heart." She said touching his cheek. "You have a hard exterior but, inside you are a loving and wonderful son."

"You are very special." Jasper said smiling at her. "I am glad that you are my mother."

"And I love you as well." She said. "Find Alice, I know she's worried and pushing herself far too hard for answers that will come in time. Don't let her lose herself."

"I won't." He said and in a fluid movement jumped to the top landing.


End file.
